muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 101: Noisy Neighbors
The babies struggle to keep Animal quiet so as not to awaken their neighbor, a police officer who works the night shift. Plot The Muppet Babies are pretending to have a sea battle, using a cardboard box as a submarine and the couch as a battleship. Baby Scooter wants to be captain, but Baby Skeeter reminds him that the last time he was captain, the couch sank before it even got away from the dock. Nanny comes in to tell them their next door neighbor, Officer Carruthers, just called and asked them to be more quiet. He works the night shift, and he needs his sleep during the day. Baby Kermit watches Nanny's tapping foot and imagines the tapping foot of a grumpy policeman. She tells them that if they play like civilized children, they won't need to worry. "WORRY!" yells Baby Animal, laughing wildly. The other Babies realize that they have to keep Animal quiet, or Officer Carruthers will comes over and take them to jail. Baby Fozzie tries to tell him jokes, but Animal doesn't find them funny, and bangs on the floor. Baby Piggy tries a different tactic -- she'll tell Animal a story. The story is about a beautiful princess, whose name (of course) is Princess Piggy. In her story, the kingdom is threatened by a huge pink dancing dragon, whose gyrations are destroying the castle. She sends out a royal proclamation that anyone who can get rid of the dragon will get her hand in marriage, and three knights show up -- Sir Kermit, Sir Fozzie and Sir Gonzo. Eager to give her hand in marriage to the right knight, Piggy sabotages Fozzie and Gonzo's attempts to slay the dragon. She hopes that the handsome Sir Kermit will prevail, but he decides, "If you can't beat 'em, dance with 'em!" He and the dragon dance together. Animal decides he wantes to dance too, and he makes a ruckus until they hear Nanny getting another call from Officer Caruthers. Thinking that he's coming to arrest them, the Babies turn out the lights and try to hide. Gonzo runs for the closet, but when he opens it, he sees the Star Destroyer from Star Wars shooting at him. "Oh, no!" he groan. "It's worse than I thought." Nanny enters, and tells the kids that they woke up Officer Caruthers again. Fozzie throws himself at her feet, pleading, "It wasn't my fault, Nanny! I don't want to go to jail!" Nanny says they just have to be quiet. After she leaves, Baby Rowlf decides to sing Animal a lullaby, a jazzy tune called "Sleep Rockin'". Far from falling asleep, Animal gets excited by the song. Gonzo decides that TV will keep Animal quiet. He turns on a game show in which the announcer is yeling that the contestants won a trip to New York City. "Me won! Me won!" Animal yells, banging on the floor again. In desperation, Gonzo turns on his favorite show, SuperGonzo. Tying a throw rug around his neck as a cape, he runs into the TV. The Babies watch as Gonzo introduces them to Muppetropolis, where he works under his secret identity, Cluck Kent, a reporter for The Daily Muppet. He arrives at work and gets onto the elevator with his coworker, Piggy Lane. He confesses to the audience that he's "wild about her, but I try not to show it." She tells Cluck that she's in love, and he gets down on one knee, kissing her hand and yelling, "Me too!" Piggy brushes him off, saying that she loves SuperGonzo. Suddenly, the cable snaps and the elevator starts to fall. Not wanting to give away his secret identity, he says that he'll climb out of the elevator car and try to fix it. She gives him a boost up with a karate chop. Outside the falling elevator car, he quick-changes into his cape, then flies back inside. He tries to stop the falling car, but Piggy is too busy kissing her hero to let him help. With a crash, the elevator hits the ground, but Piggy is safe -- she landed on top of Gonzo. A flat SuperGonzo flies away, then comes back a few moments later as Cluck Kent. "Boring! Bor-ing!" Animal yells, jumping into the television. The Daily Muppet building begins to shake, and when Cluck and Piggy run out into the street, they see a giant Animal yelling, "New story! New story!" He grabs Piggy and climbs the building, King Kong style. Gonzo tries to make a quick change in a phone booth, but Baby Fozzie is in there, telling a joke to his agent, Bernie. After a particularly bad joke, a tomato is thrown at him through the receiver, and Fozzie vacates the booth. Gonzo rushes into the booth to change his costume, but he gets stuck inside, and has to fly up to save Piggy, booth and all. "Look! Up in the sky!" a passerby yells. "It's a plane!" "It's a chicken!" "No... it's just a telephone booth." The phone rings, and Gonzo answers in mid-air. The operator tells him, "Please deposit twenty-five cents for the first three minutes or fifty miles, whichever comes first." Gonzo doesn't have any change, so the flight is disconnected, and Gonzo falls to the ground. SuperGonzo picks himself back up and saves Piggy. Then he pulls the spire off a nearby building, breaks it in two, and uses the pieces as drumsticks to beat on the giant Animal's head. Animal is defeated, but then Gonzo is shocked to see the only thing he's powerless against: "Green Krypto-socks!" A gigantic Nanny is standing in the center of Muppetropolis, which fades back into the playroom. Nanny has come in to tell the Babies that Officer Carruthers called; he's leaving for work. Now the Babies can make all the noise they want! The kids cheer. "What are we waiting for?" Piggy asks, and Kermit says, "Okay, gang! Let's do it!" The exhausted Muppets immediately fall over and go to sleep. Songs *"Sleep Rockin'" Characters :Muppet Babies: Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Rowlf, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Animal :Supporting Characters: Nanny Gallery File:Noisyneighbors04.jpg File:Noisyneighbors05.jpg File:Noisyneighbors06.jpg File:Noisyneighbors08b.jpg File:Noisyneighbors09.jpg File:Noisyneighbors10.jpg File:Noisyneighbors11.jpg Image:Noisyneighbors12.jpg File:Noisyneighbors13.jpg File:Noisyneighbors14.jpg Image:Noisyneighbors15.jpg File:Supergonzo-muppetbabies.jpg File:Noisyneighbors16.jpg File:Noisyneighbors17.jpg File:Noisyneighbors18.jpg File:Noisyneighbors19.jpg File:Noisyneighbors20.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ 101